The Tracy women Part one Maddie
by lissysue85
Summary: How easy is it to introduce a new person to a secret covert operation. Especially if she is a woman. Final chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **The thunderbirds are not mine.

How easy is it to introduce a new person to a secret covert operation? Especially if she is a woman.

I thought it was time the others had some romantic interest. This is the first story in a series about The Tracy Women. I love getting your reviews so please take a few seconds to do it.

**Chapter 1 Help**

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk in the lounge not working. Which he had to admit was a first for him. He just couldn't concentrate today. His mind kept going over the last few days. It seemed as if his sons had gone on one rescue after another. Virgil and Alan had both been injured as well. Virgil had been trapped in rubble following an aftershock and Alan had fallen and nearly broken his arm in a mudslide rescue. They were both fine now but it was Brains who was really worrying him. He had been working flat out. Not only had he looked after Virgil and Alan but he had kept all the machines running and kept up with his own research. Jeff didn't know how Brains hadn't collapsed by now. He could see the exhaustion in the young mans face and he knew Brains needed some help.

"He certainly does," said a voice from the door.

"Mom how did you know what I was thinking," he asked amazed at how she always seemed to know.

"It's a mom thing. I always know what you are thinking son," she replied walking over.

"What can we do to help him. Tintin already does enough and I cant make the boys do anymore."

"I may have an idea."

"Really."

"Yes do you remember my friend Rose Richards?"

"Vaguely why?"

"Well her grandaughter is a Dr and a very good one so i'm told. She has just finished he current placement."

"I didn't know you kept in touch with Rose."

"Well I did till she died six months ago."

"I'm sorry mom. You never said."

"Didn't want to worry you son. Well when she died I kept in touch with her grandaughter Maddeline."

"Why?"

"Well she is my godaughter. Plus she grew up with the boys, well Scott, John and Virgil anyway."

"Wasn't her father an astronaut?"

"Yes he was. He died when she was seven. Then her mother moved them away not long after. It was just before," she paused. They both knew she was referring to the death of the boy's mother Lucy.

"I remember now. John was really upset. They were always close."

"Yes they were. I always kept in touch with Rose after that. She then brought up Maddeline when her mother left her."

"She abandoned her!"

"Yes. She couldn't deal with losing her husband. Personally Maddeline was better with her grandmother anyway. I believe her mother died a few years back. Rose never talked about her much."

"I thought the boys had a touch childhood."

"They did but they always had us. All Maddie had was her grams and now she is dead."

"The poor girl."

"Yes thats one reason why I mentioned all this. I was going to invite her here for a few days anyway. She needs some time away from work and I thought being around the boys might cheer her up. She has been quite down recently. I don't think she is dealing with it all yet."

"That sounds like a good idea. The boys will love it."

"Yes. If that goes well perhaps she could come on board as a Dr. She could take over the medical side of things."

"Hm that would give Brains more time to concentrate on the machines. He would then have more time for his research as well."

"He would. Why don't we have her here for a weekend and see how she gets on."

"Good idea mom. You always know what to do. Why don't you call her," he said smiling. She got up and left. Jeff felt much calmer now. Brains would have more time for himself now. Jeff had to admit he was reluctant about revealing the secret but if it helped Brains then it was worth it. He trusted his mother and knew this girl must be ok. He looked over the portraits of his sons on the wall. He wondered if any of them would remember her. John should. Those two were close. He could remember her. She was a sweet little girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked a lot like John. He smiled at the picture of John. His son had seemed a bit down lately so this should cheer him up.

Authors Note: Hope you liked this. Can you guess which brother may have feelings for this girl yet. Please read and review. It helps to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2 The terrible twin

**The Tracy Women Part One Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter One.

**Chapter 2: The Terrible Twins**

"Base to Thunderbird 5 come in John."

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead Dad," he responded smiling. He then saw that all his brothers were there and wondered what was going on.

"I just wanted to let you all know we have a guest arriving in a little while," replied Jeff.

"A guest dad?" queried Scott.

"Yes. She is a friend of your grandmother."

"Ah man," replied Gordon picturing some little old lady.

"I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. The lady in question is Johns age," said Jeff guessing Gordon's thoughts.

"Cool," said Alan.

"Hm. You actually know her. Well you, Scott and Virgil do anyway John," he said looking over at his second oldest son.

"We do? What is her name?" he asked feeling curious now.

"Maddeline Richards."

"Maddeline," he paused thinking for a second then it hit him. "Not little Maddie my terrible twin," he said grinning.

"That's the one," said their grandmother entering the room.

"Hey I remember her. Man did she and John look alike," said Scott remembering the little girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes like John's.

"You had a twin?" questioned Alan.

"Not really. We just looked alike so everyone assumed we were twins," explained John.

"Yeah and you really were terrible," added Scott remembering all the pranks they used to play on him.

"How come we don't know her," asked Gordon.

"She moved away just before Alan was born so you would have only been about eighteen months old," answered Ruth Tracy.

"Yeah I remember now. Her dad died," said John quietly. He could remember how distarught Maddie was then.

"Yes she did. Well she could use a break so I thought this would be ideal. Plus I thought you might like to see her again.

"Can't believe I am stuck up here," moaned John.

"You wont be tomorrow evening. Alan is relieving you early so you can spend a bit of time with her," said Jeff rejoining the conversation.

"I am?" questioned Alan.

"Yes."

"Please Al. Maddie was my best friend. I would love to see her again," begged John flashing that smile that made all the girls go weak.

"Only because it's you John," replied Alan. John had done a lot of extra shifts for Alan.

"Thanks little bro," said John smiling. He had missed Maddie a lot. She was the one person who truely understood him.

"Was Maddie around when mom died?" asked Gordon.

"No dear. When her father died. Her mother took her away. She did come back for the funeral though," said Ruth glancing at her son. His face had dropped. He still found it hard to talk about Lucy his wife. She then looked over at Virgil who hadn't really said much. She knew what he was thinking. At the funeral Jeff had comforted all of his sons except Virgil. He just couldn't look at the little boy who reminded him of his wife. Maddie had held Virgil's hand throughout the service and even at the grave site. She had comforted her grandson when he cried. Ruth knew how hard that must have been for her as she was still grieving her father but she still looked after Virgil. She had always had a soft spot for him. John looked over at Virgil also. He knew that Maddie had looked after his little brother that day.

"Virgil are you ok?" asked Scott picking up on the fact that Virgil had been silent the whole time.

"Yeah just remembering her," he replied.

"Oh yeah. You had the biggest crush on her didn't you," he teased.

"Yeah. You would do anything she asked," added John.

"I seem to recall a couple of older brothers using that for their own amusement," said their grandmother glaring at both Scott and John.

"What did you get him to do?" asked Alan laughing.

"Well he jumped in the pond once. I seem to remember," said Scott grinning.

"Shut it you or I will tell some stories," complained Virgil.

"She always had a soft spot for you though honey," said Ruth picturing them at the church again.

"Cool. So when does she get here?" asked Gordon.

"Any minute. I think I can hear her plane arriving," replied Jeff.

"She can fly wow," added Scott.

Out on the landing strip, Maddie landed with a bump. Man was this plane getting old. She really ought to retire it but it was her first and she loved it. She did her post flight checks and climbed out. She saw Mrs Tracy coming towards her.

"Hi Mrs Tracy," she called.

"Please call me Grandma. I have known you too long to still be Mrs Tracy," she said hugging the young woman.

"It's nice to see you again Maddeline," said Jeff.

"You too Mr Tracy. Thank you for allowing me to visit your home," she replied smiling. Alan and Gordon stepped forward.

"Maddie this is Gordon and Alan. My two youngest grandchildren," said Ruth pointing to them.

"Hi," said Maddie shaking Gordon's hand.

"Hi there," replied Gordon man was this girl pretty.

"Hi. You must be Alan. I have seen you race at Parola Sans," she said smiling at him.

"You have wow," he replied.

"Where are the others?" asked Jeff.

"Now coming," replied Gordon. Maddie looked behind him to see Scott approaching. He was gorgeous. She had had a crush on him as a child and he looked even better now. She grinned at him. He had taken after his dad.

"Hi Scott."

"Hi you," he replied hugging her. She looked amazing. She had always been a cute kid but man was she gorgeous now.

"How are you. You haven't changed much. You still have that grin that makes our hearts melt," she said laughing.

"Been saving it just for you," replied Scott grinning back.

"What about me," said a voice from behind them. Maddie turned to see Virgil standing there. Wow she thought. He looked gorgeous too. Her friends would be so jealous. She broke away from Scott and hugged Virgil tight. He was broader then Scott and his hair was a chestnut brown. She could see his mother in him.

"How are you handsom?" she asked. Virgil grinned. She had always called him that.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great now. I have seen you guys. You have some very handsom sons Mr Tracy," she said turning to face him. Virgil's arm was still round her and she felt no reason to move it.

"Thank you," he replied unsure how to take that.

"There is one missing. Where is my second self?" she asked looking for John.

"Away at the moment but he will be back tomorrow," said Scott moving over to her.

"Shall we go in," said Mrs Tracy leading the way. The all followed. Scott hung back with Maddie. She smiled at him.

"So Mr Tracy are you married?" she asked walking beside him. Scott shook his head then put his arm round her.

"What about you?"

"Nah never met the right man."

"Maybe you will this weekend."

"Are you propositioning me Scott Tracy."

"Maybe," he replied grinning.

"I am going to have to watch myself around you," she said grinning back. She kissed him on the cheek then caught up with the others leaving Scott to grab her bags grinning the whole time.

Authors Note: So has Scott found a girl or is this all harmless flirting. Find out in the bext chapter. Keep reviewing guys or i may be forced to hurt one of them.


	3. Chapter 3 The reuninion

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

Time to see how Maddie is dealing with being the focus of attention from three Tracy brothers and will she fall for any of them.

**Chapter 3 The reuninion**

Maddie sank down onto one of the sun loungers and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alone at last. Suddenly she heard a voice from a nearby sun lounger.

"Finally got away from Gordon then." It was Alan.

"Yes I did."

"Sow who are you hiding from now?"

"All of them. I have never had so much attention before."

"Well you are a minority."

"I don't know how Tintin does it."

"She has me to look after her."

"Yeah she is lucky."

"Yeah. Well you can stay out here with me if you like. I promise not to flirt or show off," he said laughing.

"Thanks," she replied laughing back. Alan was the only one who didn't flirt with her so she could relax around him. The others were all lovely but sometimes it was a little too much.

Tintin approached the pool looking for Alan. She saw him and Maddie laughing. She frowned. I hope she is not after him as well. Cant she make do with one of the others. She knew that Alan and Maddie had spent a fair bit of time together since she arrived and she didn't like it. She approached quietly.

"You know you will have to go back in eventually," he said.

"I know," replied Maddie.

"They will calm down. They just want your full attention."

"I know and it's sweet but I can't handle them all at once."

"Well John will be back later. He will help."

"Are you sure. What if he ends up doing the same. Plus it will be worse then."

"Why?"

"You wont be here," she said. Tintin felt the anger rising.

"Me?"

"Yes you Alan. You are the only one who hasn't flirted with me. I feel like I can just sit and chat to you."

"Thanks. You can anytime."

"Thanks. I hope Tintin doesn't mind."

"Nah. She will understand that I am just being a friend to you," he said smiling as he thought about her.

"You really care about her don't you."

"Yeah she is amazing," he said dreamily. Tintin smiled. She made a pact to get to know the woman before she left and help her escape the boys.

Later that day and Alan was off to get John. Gordon had taken Maddie diving so she didn't hear Thunderbird 3 take off. Jeff had been talking to Brains. His mother walked in.

"Did you speak to Brains about Maddie?"

"Yes I did. He liked the idea. He said he could work with her. From what I could tell they have got a lot in comon and have been discussing some of his creations."

"That's good. Do the boys know yet?"

"No. I thought I would allow John a chance to spend some time with her then tell them all together. Tintin has offered to keep Maddie busy when I do."

"Wonderful. This place could do with more women in it. Too much testosterone circling."

"I'm not sure about that," replied Jeff not wanting his island taken over. His mother and Tintin were bad enough.

The others had landed and Gordon had brought Maddie back.

"That was great Gordon. You know so much about it all," she said.

"Well it's my area. I love the ocean," he said. She could see the passion in his eyes. He may be a joker but when he talked about the sea. It was totally different.

"So where is my second self then?" called John as she entered.

"John," she cried and ran over to him. They both hugged.

"Man I have missed you," he said.

"Me too. You look hot," she said smiling.

"You too."

"I saw you lecture at Yale."

"I know. I saw you in the audience. I wanted to find you but you had gone."

"My friend had to leave."

"It doesn't matter. I heard about your grams. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she said dropping her head onto his shoulder. He pulled her tighter to him. The others all stood watching.

"What on earth can she see in him," said Gordon.

"The stars," she replied looking up and grinning.

"Don't tell me we have another star gazer," said Gordon.

"Oh yes but it's all your brothers fault," she said pulling away. The group all sat down on the chairs together. Jeff left them to it.

"Why what did he do?" asked Virgil.

"He used to make me sit outisde with him looking at them."

"How boring," said Gordon.

"No way. I loved it. It was that which helped me when dad died. John would sit with me out there and tell me Dad was up there smiling down on me. I never thanked you for that. I never would have got through it without you," she said turning to John.

"It was nothing. I gave myself the same speech later," he said thinking about his mother.

"I wanted to be there but mom wouldn't let me."

"It didn't matter. You were there for the ne of us who really needed it and I never thanked you."

"You didn't need to."

Gordon looked to Scott wondering what they were talking about. He looked just as confused. Scott looked to Virgil who just looked away. He knew then it had something to do with Virgil. He would speak to him later. Maddie looked over at Virgil and smiled. He smiled back.

The next day. Maddie sat in the lounge alone. Everyone was by the pool except John who was still sleeping. She was enjoying the peace when Virgil came in. He walked over to the piano and sat down. He then spotted her.

"Hey Maddie. Mind if I play in here?"

"No it's fine. I love hearing you play," she said. He had given a little performance last night and she had loved it. He was so talented. Virgil played a couple of his own pieces then he played a little song his mom had taught him. He finished and glanced over at Maddie. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey whats the matter," he said walking over to her.

"That was my grams' favourite song," she said sadly.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. You should have said," he replied sitting down beside her.

"I didn't want you to stop. You play so well. God I miss her. She brought me up after my mom left."

"Your mom left?"

"Yes. She said I was too much hassel and didn't want me," she said as the tears fell down her cheeks. It was the first time she had spoken about this.

"Come here," he said and pulled her into his arms. He held her as she cried. Ruth Tracy stood at the door watching her grandson comfort Maddie. She knew one of them woul get through to her eventually and she was glad it was Virgil. Virgil glanced over her shoulder and spotted his grandmother. She smiled at him then left. Maddie finished crying and looked up into Virgil's soulful brown eyes. There was so much depth and passion there.

"I'm sorry. If that song upset you," he said finally breaking away from her gaze. She had the bluest eyes. They even made John's look dull in comparison.

"It's ok. It was nice to hear and thanks," she replied.

"I was returning the favour," he said looking into her eyes once more. Thanks to the tears he eyes were shining. He gently swept a strand of hair from her face. She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for being here Virgil. I needed to hear that and I needed to let this out. I feel better for the first time in ages," she said smiling.

"Can you play?"

"Yeah though I haven't done in a while," she replied trying not to think about kissing him again. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

"Come on then," he said holding out his hand. He had to get up or he would kiss her.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see," he said smiling. She took his hand and stood up. He lead her over to the piano.

"Lets see what you can do," he said. She sat down beside him and the two began playing. The others all sat listening to the music and laughter. John grinned. He knew his best friend would be ok.

Tintin headed up into the lounge. She found them laughing away and making up their own song.

"Sorry to disturb you but your father would like a word Virgil," she said.

"Oh ok. Is he coming up here?"

"Yes I believe so. Maddie would you like to go for a stroll along the beach. We haven't had a chance to have a chat," said Tintin.

"That sounds great Tintin. I would love to to. Can we finish this later?" she asked turning to Virgil.

"Sure. Have fun," he said as they walked off. John came into the room.

"Hey bro. Thanks for helping Maddie," he said walking over.

"Don't mention it bro. What's going on?"

"Don't know. Dad wants to see all of us."

The others came in followed by their father. He contacted Alan so he was present too.

"Boys I want to aske you something," he said.

"What is it dad?" asked Scott.

"How would you feel about Maddie coming aboard as the islands Dr," he said looking at them all.

"What you mean tell her the secret?" asked Scott.

"Yes. Brains needs some help. You boys too much as it is and so does Tintin. Maddie would take over the medical side so Brains could stick to the technical side."

"Is Brains ok with this?" asked John.

"Yes. I spoke to him first. I wanted to make sure you guys were ok with it as well before I ask her."

"Can we trust her?" asked Scott.

"Yes," replied John and Virgil in unison.

"I agree," said Alan. " She is really nice and Brains does need a break. If he is ok with it then so am I."

"Me too," said Gordon. John and Virgil nodded their agreement. Jeff turned to Scott.

"Son. What do you think?" asked Jeff. The others all looked to Scott.

"Good idea dad. It would be handy having a Dr. Brains never likes looking after us anyway."

"Well I had better have a word with her then. John could you send her up to me please?"

"FAB," he said and ran off.

Maddie entered the lounge with trepidation. She had no idea what Mr Tracy wanted.

"Mr Tracy."

"Ah Maddeline. Come in. Sit down."

"Thankyou," she said and sat down.

"I have called you here to offer you a job. We need a Dr on the island and I want to offer you the job."

"Why do you need a Dr?"

"Well. We are no ordinary family. You must have wondered what keeps the boys amused all day."

"Well yes I did actually."

"Well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jeff Tracy founder on International Rescue," he said then flicked a switch turning the lounge back to the way it was during rescues.

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well. The boys do the rescues and as you may have heard they have been injured in the past. Brains has looked after them but it is not his area of expertise. He is working too hard so I want to reduce the pressure on him in this area. If you will be their Dr. You will need to live here of course and wont be allowed to tell anyone but you will have your freedom."

"Wow. I am shocked. I take it you have all the facilities?"

"Yes of course," he said. She couldn't believe she was talking to the head of the Thunderbirds. Suddenly Alan's portrait began to flash.

"Well back to the grind. Its going to be mad in here. It may be a good chance to have a think."

"Thanks Mr Tracy. I will let you know and thanks for the offer."

Authors Note: So will she take the job and has Virgil found his dream woman. Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 A big decision

**The Tracy women part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them but I do own Maddie though.

**Chapter 4: A Big Decision**

Maddie had left the others to deal with the rescue. She heard the machines take off but she couldn't pay much attention to that. Her head was spinning. She had been offered a job working for International Rescue. Her childhood friends were International Rescue. This was way too much to take in and she felt her legs wobble. She lent against the wall. Brains came out of the lounge.

"Aaare you aalright?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you OK with me coming on board. I will be taking your job?" she asked worried he didn't like the idea.

"Iits fine. I need the rest. Ii don't enjoy the mmedical side aanyway. Ddo you want to see the sick bay?"

"Yes please. Thanks a lot Brains," she said and followed him.

�

A little later she went back to the lounge to see how the rescue was going. Jeff was talking to Alan on Thunderbird 5. Gordon and Tintin sat nearby listening.

"Dad I have something on the radar."

"What is it Alan?"

"Hold on I am just joining Virgil and Scott into this," he said. Virgil and Scott's pictures changed to reveal their faces."

"What's going on Alan?" asked Scott.

"You have two jets approaching fast from the west. They are heavily armed and I don't think they are friendly."

"Great that's all we need," said Virgil.

"They are firing two missiles straight at you Virgil. Move now," yelled Alan. Virgil managed to bank Thunderbird 2 quick enough to avoid the missiles. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. John had taken hold of Maddie's hand.

"Damn it they are firing again," swore Alan. This time Virgil couldn't get out of the way quick enough. The missile hit the back engine of the craft. He managed to keep Thunderbird 2 in the air.

"Virgil are you OK?" yelled Scott.

"Yeah. Man my head hurts. Something caught me in the back," groaned Virgil.

"Will she make it to base?" asked Jeff.

"I think so but it will be close."

"Scott keep with him and in constant contact. Virgil you can do this," said Jeff.

"OK Dad," he replied.

"FAB," said Scott.

"Dad do you want us to prepare the fire fighting equipment?" asked Gordon.

"Yes. Scott and Virgil are only about 30 minutes away," said Jeff looking worried. They had been through this before. Not long after they started helping people the Sentinel Navy ship shot Thunderbird 2. Virgil only just mad it to base that time. It looked like history was repeating itself.

"Dad it will be OK. Virgil has done this before. He can do it again," said Gordon knowing what his father was thinking.

"Anything I can do to help Mr Tracy," said Maddie from the side.

"Yes. Will you be prepared to help Virgil in case he is injured."

"Of course Mr Tracy," she said. Just as she was preparing to leave Virgil came back on.

"Not sure we are going to make it," he said. Maddie approached the screen. She could see a nasty cut to his forehead and�he had mentioned the back of his head as well. She knew he was in trouble. 

"Yes you can son. Thunderbird 2 can fly with only only one engine."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's me. I can't stay awake," he said closing his eyes.

"Virgil wake up. You cannot go to sleep. You have to land," yelled Scott.

"I'm not sure I can Scott. My head is killing me," he replied forcing his eyes open.

"Virgil you have to land her. How dare you going to show her to me if she is in the sea," said Maddie joining in.

"Maddie?"

"Yes it's me. How do you feel?"

"Bad. My head is killing me."

"Anything else hurt?"

"No. Not at the mo."

"Good. I really want to see her up close."

"Does this mean you are staying?" asked Alan.

"It sure does. How could I turn it down. Plus it looks as though you need me."

"Good. So you want to see Thunderbird 2 then?"

"Oh yeah. She is the one I want to see most of all."

"Wouldn't you rather see Thunderbird 1. Its much faster."

"No way. I want to see this one. This one handles all the equipment. It's the one that does the rescuing not Thunderbird 1."

Scott had been about to object when he realized what she was doing. Maddie had been keeping Virgil talking so he would be able to fly her home. Scott decided to join in.

"Hey. Mine is the fastest," he said.

"Yeah but Thunderbird 2 is so beautiful and for such a large machine she moves so gracefully."

"Beautiful what that ugly green whale," laughed Alan joining in.

"Hey she is not a whale," argued Virgil. Jeff smiled. He too could see that Virgil had relaxed a little and was approaching the island now.

"You are nearly home son. Not long now. You are doing great," he said. Suddenly Virgil's radio goes out. Nobody can get hold of him. Alan is following his progress. The ship is coming in to land.

"Dad she is almost down," said Scott.

"Wait she is too low. Dad she is going to crash into the sea first," said Alan.

"Virgil. Virgil can you hear me pull up. You are too low. Pull up," yelled Scott.

"I don't think he can hear you," said Maddie. "I think he is unconscious. Before the radio went off his eyes closed."

"What are we going to do?" asked Gordon. He and John had been listening from their view over the hangar. They were ready with the fire fighting equipment.

"Alan is Virgil's radio working?" asked Scott.

"Yes. He just isn't responding to it," said Alan looking very scared.

"Scott land Thunderbird 1 immediately. We may need you. Land on the runway ahead," said Jeff trying to stay calm. He could hear Alan shouting at Virgil to wake up but there was nothing.

"Two minutes to impact," said Scott as he was landing.

"Come on Virgil. You can do this. Wake up."

�

Authors note: Will Virgil wake up in time to save himself. Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review guys or I may have to leave Virgil hanging


	5. Chapter 5 A dilemma

**The Tracy women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep reading and reviewing. I only ever seem to get a couple on my stories.

**Chapter 5 A Dilemma**

****

Everyone was watching the screens. Praying that Thunderbird 2 would pull up. Maddie suddenly raced off to where John and Gordon were. The others soon followed.

"One minute to impact. Come on Virge wake up," yelled Scott in a last ditch attempt to get through to Virgil. The others had now joined up with John and Gordon. Maddie was hugging John. John turned his head away. He couldn't watch his brother crash.

"He's up," yelled Alan.

"What," said Jeff looking out. Thunderbird 2 had risen just enough to land it on the runway. She landed with a bump and screeched down it. John and Gordon activated all the hoses which pumped foam onto the huge machine. She finally came to a stop in front of the hangar doors. Everyone raced outside to meet up with Scott. They opened the doors and John and Gordon entered in the protective suits. Jeff held Scott back. A few seconds later they came out again carrying an unconscious Virgil. Maddie raced over to them.

"Ok lets get him up to the sick bay. Stat," she said taking charge. They all helped to get him to the sick bay and laid him down on one of the beds. Maddie tied her long blond hair up and got to work. Before the others realised what was going on they had been ushered out of the room. Scott tried to go back in. Jeff put his arm out to stop him.

"Let them work son. Why don't you go get changed," he said.

"What about Virgil?" asked Scott looking at the door.

"He is in good hands. Maddeline will let us know if anything is wrong."

"Ok dad. I do need a shower," he said and headed off. Jeff herded the others towards the lounge. Each one was worried and kept looking towards the entrance for a sign of Maddie or Brains. He had stayed to help. John sat holding his grandmother's hand. He could tell she was worried. Gordon sat with Tintin. Jeff was behind his desk talking to Alan and Kyrano had gone to make some drinks.

About half an hour later Scott came in. He looked a little more relaxed.

"Any news," he asked looking to his father.

"Not yet son."

"Well no news is good news as they say," said John. A figure entered the room. Everyone looked up.

"How is he?" asked Jeff.

"He will be fine. He took a nasty knock to the back of the head and hit the front on the steering wheel. He has mild concussion and will have a headache for a few days."

"Is he awake?" asked John.

"He was but I have given him some heavy duty painkillers so he will be out for a while. Do you guys want to see him?"

"Yes please," said Scott. They all followed her back down to the sick bay. Brains was sat at the desk writing. Apart from the bandage round his head Virgil looked fine. Scott breathed a sigh of relief. He had been really worried about Virgil. They were really close.

"Brains I will stay with Virgil now. I'm sure you want to check out Thunderbird 2," said Maddie walking over to him. 

"Tthankyou. I will," he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait up Brains," yelled John going after him. Gordon and Jeff soon followed. Kyrano and Mrs Tracy disappeared to the kitchen leaving just Scott and Maddie with Virgil. Scott took the seat beside the bed.

"He will be ok Scott," she said touching his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just worry. You know this isn't the first time he has been shot at," said Scott. There was a tremor in his voice.

"I know he told me. Do we know anything about the planes that did?"

"No. Alan was looking in to it. I wonder how much damage Thunderbird 2 sustained?"

"A fair bit given the way she skidded down the runway. I saw she still had her landing gear up."

"Yeah Virgil didn't have enough time to get them down. Man he will be angry if she is badly hurt. She's his baby."

"Yeah but I'm sure Thunderbird 1 is yours. So when do I get to see all of these?"

"Whenever you want. How about I show you Thunderbird 1 tomorrow if Virge is better?"

"Ok cool. I can't wait," she said smiling at him. Scott was a cute guy. He can be a little bossy but he is a good guy deep down and she could see he truely loved his brother. At the thought of Virgil she smiled and looked down at him. Oh god she thought am I falling for Virgil. No it's just concern as he is hurt.

"My head," groaned Vigil.

"Hi bro," said Scott.

"Hey. Does your head still hurt really hurt?" she asked taking his hand to check his pulse.

"A bit. Feels like I had way too much to drink," he said smiling up at the beautiful Dr. He didn't know if it was the head injury or her hand on his wrist that made him feel so hot.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Yes please," he said and Scott passed her a cool glass of water. She helped him guide the glass to his lips. He took a few sips then she removed the glass. He yawned.

"Go back to sleep honey," she said. "I will be here all night if you need me. Scott is going to bed."

"I am," he said indignantly.

"Yes you are. You are tired. You need to sleep. I think I can handle your little brother for one night," she said grinning. Virgil gave her a smile and then closed his eyes. Scott reluctantly stood up.

"Night bro," he said looking back to see his younger brother had fallen asleep again.

"He will be fine. If anything changes I will call you ok. I promise. Now get some sleep. You may be needed on a rescue tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks," he said and hugged her. It was something he didn't usally do but he owed a lot to Maddie. She smiled and watched him leave. She then walked back over to her patient.

The next morning and Maddie found John beside her.

"Hi. Are you ok?" she asked. He looked tired.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Virgil. Seeing Thunderbird 2 come down like that really scared me. There was so much smoke. I thought he was dead. Maddie could see the tears in his eyes. She pulled him into her arms.

"It's ok John. He is fine," she said soothingly. She held him for a while. He had always been quiet and kept his emotions in check. She could tell that hadn't changed. He finally pulled away just as Scott came in.

"Hi guys. How's the patient?" he asked.

"Much better," said Maddie.

"Hey I can talk you know," said a voice.

"Hey bro. You been awake long?" asked John wondering how much had been heard.

"Long enough John. I am ok," he said with feeling. John knew Virgil had heard them and was trying to reassure John.

"Ready for a fun day Maddie?" asked Scott.

"Yeah just let me change and I will be with you," she replied getting up.

"Where you two off to?" asked Virgil.

"I'm showing her the best Thunderbird craft," said Scott grinning.

"Hey you can't take her up to Thunderbird 5," said John.

"No I think he is going to show her what's left of mine. How is she by the way?" asked Virgil.

"Ok. Brains said it should take about a week and no I'm not showing her that mess or the tin can in the sky."

"Hey," they both replied in unison.

"Well. When I see Thunderbird 2 it has to be with her pilot and I hope your dad will let me see Thunderbird 5 too. Apparently Gordon is showing me Thunderbird 4 this afternoon. I will keep checking on you though and John has graciously offered to keep you company. Well till he swaps with Alan anyway."

"You don't have to do that John," said Virgil.

"I do bro. We hardly ever have a chance to chat. I'm looking forward to it. Get lost you two," he said.

"Ok. Call me if you need me and I will come right back," she said and they left.

Later that day and Alan was back. John and Virgil had had a great morning together. Maddie had enjoyedseeing Thunderbirds 1 and 4. She was back in sick bay with Virgil who was feeling a lot better.

"You can get up tomorrow if you want," she said sitting on the bed beside him.

"Great. I hate being in here."

"Thanks a lot."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah sure," she said getting up. He took her hand and pulled her back down. The action caused Maddie to lose her balance and she landed on his chest. She gazed up at him and into those gorgeous eyes and knew she was melting. He lowered his head and kissed her. It was gentle at first and then became more passionate. Maddie knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The two broke away as the door opened and Scott came in. Maddie lept off the bed and moved away.

"Hi guys," said Scott grinning. He knew what they were doing.

"I am going to let John know how you are Virgil," she said and fled the room.

"I bet you're feeling better now bro," said Scott still grinning.

"Uh yeah. I couldn't help it. She is gorgeous," said Virgil still smiling. Scott just laughed.

Maddie called John up.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know Virgil is much better."

"Oh that's great. Are you ok. You look a little flushed?"

"Yeah. Just hot. I'm not used to all this heat. So you missing us?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. I miss you."

"Yeah. I miss you too."

"You do?"

"Of course. You are my friend. One of my best friends. Even though we have only been with each other a few days. Why did you have to go back early?"

"We had a couple of communication issues. Alan is not good with them."

"Will you come back again?"

"Possibly. Why you missing me that much?"

"No cheeky. You are my ally against this lot."

"Is that all I am."

"No you are my friend too. You are like my brother."

"Oh," he said sadly.

"John whats the matter."

"Oh uh it's nothing," he said trying to sound normal.

"No it's not. What are you trying to tell me John?"

"I think I may have feelings for. Oh it doesn't matter. Honestly."

"John do you have feelings for me. You know like as a girlfriend?" she asked shocked. He hesitated for a second then replied hesitantly.

"Yes."

Maddie felt her legs give way and she sank to the floor. How could things be so bad. Her best friend had feelings for her and she was falling for her brother. Oh man was she in trouble. She felt dizzy and sick.

"Maddie," called John but she didn't reply. She just sat there.

Authors Note: I couldn't do it. I wanted Virgil to live but no one was reviewing so I was tempted to kill him off. What will Maddie do now. Will she stay with Virgil or pick John. Or will she stay away from them both.


	6. Chapter 6 Heart Broken

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 4.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. 

**Chapter 6: Heart broken**

"Maddie. Scott is approaching," said John trying to get her attention. From Thunderbird 5 he could see the location of everyone in the house. Maddie stirred and stood up.

"Maddie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know John. I have to go and think. Talk to you later," she said and ran out of the room as Scott entered.

"That's the second time she has ran out on me. I don't think she likes me," he said laughing.

"Hey Scott," said John trying to sound like his usual self.

"Hey bro. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. What about you. Shouldn't you be asleep?" 

"Yeah but I was checking on Virgil. He is fine," said Scott grinning away. 

"Well I better try and sleep. Talk to you soon bro," said John and he signed off. John knew he wouldn't sleep tonight so he got out his satellite and gazed at the stars. He couldn't believe he had told Maddie how he felt. She had seemed really shocked. He could still see her face as she slid to the floor.

Maddie had not slept at all that night. She had stayed at her desk watching Virgil sleep. What was she going to do. Last night everything had seemed perfect. The kiss they had shared had been exactly how she imagined the perfect kiss would be. She had been kissed before but it had never been that great. She then thought of John sweet, quiet John. Her best friend as a child. He meant the world to her. They had shared so much. How could he have feelings for her. Oh god what am I going to do. Someone is going to get hurt and there is nothing I can do to stop it. How do I chose between them. How can I hurt one to save the other. She lowered her head into her hands and started to cry. She heard a murmur from the bed. She quickly wiped her eyes then put on a happy smile and looked up.

"Good Morning Virgil," she said.

"Hi honey," he replied smiling at her. Maddie forced a smile back on her face.

"Well you look much better," she said trying to stay on safe topics.

"I feel it. Can I join the others for breakfast today?" he asked.

"I should think so. Why don't you go on up," she said standing up.

"Are you coming with me?"

"No. I have lots to do. I will grab a snack later. Enjoy your breakfast."

"OK see you in a bit," he said and went to the kitchen.

The day drew to a close and everyone was having dinner. Jeff suddenly realized they had an empty seat.

"Where is Maddie?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day," replied Scott.

"She was in sick bay last time I saw her. She said she had a lot to do and I didn't want to disturb her," said Virgil.

"She hasn't eaten all day," said Mrs Tracy.

"I thought she came and grabbed something earlier," said Virgil remembering their earlier conversation.

"I didn't see her. Did you Kyrano?" asked Mrs Tracy.

"No I didn't."

"She must have stayed there all day. She must have been busy," said Gordon.

"She needs to eat though," said Mrs Tracy.

"Yes. I will go see if I can find her," said Tintin and she headed off. She found her still in the sick bay with her head in her hands. 

"Maddie are you OK?" she asked. She got no reply. Tintin touched her shoulder and Maddie looked up. She could see the tears in the young Dr's face.

"Maddie whats the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm OK," she replied.

"No you are not."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Does this have something to do with one of the boys upstairs?"

"Yes it does and I don't know what to do."

"Well can I help?"

"No. This is something I have to do," she said and stood up.

"OK but you know where I am if you need me," she said and then left.

Maddie found them all in the lounge. Virgil was out on the balcony. She took a deep breath then went out to join him.

"Hi," he said turning round to face her.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"I missed you at dinner. Are you OK?"

"Not really. Virgil we have to talk. It's about last night."

"I've been thinking about that too," he said moving closer to her. She stepped back. 

"What's the matter honey. I know you enjoyed that kiss."

"I did but it must never happen again Virgil. We cant be together."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right. Too many people will get hurt."

"No they wont. We can take it slow. Keep it between us."

"No. It has to end now. I'm sorry," she said and ran off. The others saw her leave the lounge. Virgil stormed out not long after. Scott went after him. He found Virgil down in Thunderbird 2.

"What's the matter bro. Did you and Maddie have a fight?" asked Scott.

"Stay out of it Scott," yelled Virgil.

"Clam down bro. What happened?"

"She reckons last night was a mistake and she said nothing can happen between us."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"No just some rubbish about people getting hurt."

"I wonder what changed. She seemed fine last night. A little embarrassed but fine."

"I know. What's going on Scott?"

"I don't know bro but I intend to find out and I know just where to start," he said cryptically and left. Virgil watched him leave then went back to his work.

Scott waited till everyone was in bed and contacted the one man who knew more about Maddie then anyone else.

"Base to Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead Scott," replied a tired John.

"Sorry to wake you."

"It's OK. I can't sleep well at the moment."

"I want to talk to you about Maddie."

"Maddie why what about her," he said his face going white.

"John whats the matter. You kook like I have just told you your world is going to end."

"Oh. I'm OK. Just tired. What about Maddie?"

"What happened between you two last night?"

"Nothing why what's she said?"

"Nothing. What should she have said."

"Nothing. Just well nothing," he stuttered.

"John what the hell is going on."

"Nothing I just well I told her that i had. Oh it doesn't matter."

"John stop talking in riddles. Spill it now or I will come up there and beat you," yelled Scott.

"I told her I had feelings for her," John yelled back.

"Oh god," replied Scott.

"I know. I can't believe it either. She wont speak to me anymore."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Scott I didn't do this on purpose. I don't want to feel this way."

"I know John. It's just you're not the only one who has feelings for Maddie."

"What are you saying Scott?"

"Virgil likes her too. They kissed last night and now she has pushed him away."

"Oh god. He is going to kill me. I am so screwed up," said John and he dropped his head.

"John it's OK. It's not your fault. Virgil will understand."

"No he wont. I may have just wrecked his relationship."

"Oh John. Things will work out. I will talk to Maddie and Virgil. You just stay cool OK. When you coming back down?"

"Next week. I gotta go," said John and he signed off. He felt the tears in his eyes.

Scott headed back to his own room. He knew the next few days were going to be hell. He really felt for John. He wondered whether Maddie had dumped Virgil because she wanted John. He felt angry. She had made things so awkward. He would find her in the morning and sort things out.

Meanwhile next door Virgil fell into a restless sleep. He couldn't believe Maddie had been so cold to him tonight. She had seemed so happy with him the night before. That kiss had been really good. He could see him having future with her. Well not anymore he thought.

Maddie meanwhile was crying in her bed. She knew she had hurt Virgil but she hadn't known what else to do. She knew he would get over it. She on the other hand would have to live with the guilt of what she had done. She had hurt Virgil and couldn't bear that. She knew John was hurting too. She had been ignoring him since their talk. She didn't know what to say to him. Maddie finally cried herself to sleep.

Authors note: How will Scott react when he sees Maddie tomorrow and will she fess up to which one she truly wants or will they all end up being hurt. Find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Avoidance and Denial

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

****

**Disclaimer: **The thunderbirds are not mine.

You will find out which one she wants I swear. I just like making you wait.

**Chapter 7: Avoidance and Denial**

****

The next morning Scott awoke and headed to the kitchen. There was no sign of Maddie.

"Good morning Scott," said his grandmother.

"Good morning grandma. Is Maddie up yet?" he asked.

"Oh yes. She and Tintin left early this morning for New York. They were going to get some medical supplies I believe," she replied laying some toast in front of Scott.

"Oh right. They going all day?"

"Yes I believe so. Why are you so interested Scott?"

"Oh no reason. I just wanted a quick word with Maddie," he said and ate his breakfast. Virgil soon joined him but didn't eat much. Scott could tell he was still angry about yesterday so he decided to let Virgil cool down.

* * *

A few hours later and Tintin and Maddie had finished their shopping. Maddie had been quiet all day and had barely touched her dinner. Tintin was getting worried. They were on their way home now and Maddie seemed to be worse.

"Maddie what is worrying you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"Yes it does. Has one of the boys upset you?"

"No but I have upset them."

"Virgil I take it."

"Yes and John."

"Wow. What did you do to upset both of them. It takes a lot to upset John."

"I know. Trust me I didn't want to but there was no way round it."

"Tell me what happened honey."

"Well Virgil and I kissed."

"Wow that's great isn't it."

"Well it was till I spoke to John."

"What happened with John then?"

"He told me he had feelings for me."

"Oh wow. Thats complicated."

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do. So I told Virgil nothing could happen."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know."

"It seems to me. You have to decide which one means more to you. Someone will get hurt either way Maddie. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah I know," she said sighing they were now approaching the base.

"Does Scott know any of this?" asked Tintin.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well he is heading our way and he looks pretty mad," she replied. Maddie looked out of the window and saw Scott. He did look pretty mad.

"Oh god. I can't face him right now," she groaned.

"When we land go out the back way and I will keep him busy ok."

"Thanks Tintin. You're the best," she said. As they landed Maddie snuck out the back and made for the house. She didn't meet anyone and hid in her bedroom.

"Hi Scott. Give me a hand will you," said Tintin.

"Hi Tintin. Where's Maddie?" he asked helping her carry the stuff.

"Gone in. She had a really bad headache Scott. She is going to try and sleep it off. Do not disturb her," she said forcefully and then went inside. Scott glared for a moment then went inside. He would speak to her later.

* * *

A whole week had passed before Scott had the chance to speak to her. They had been on lots of rescues and then Gordon had been injured so Maddie had been busy looking after him. Today had been quiet so he took his chance. The others were all at the pool. Virgil had been like a bear with a sore head the whole time. Maddie had avoided him at every cost. He also knew she hadn't spoken to John either.

"Maddie have you got a minute?" he asked entering the sick bay.

"Sure what is it Scott?" she replied looking up. Her face was pale and she looked awful.

"I know what happened between you and Virgil and I also know what John told you."

"You do?"

"Yes. What are you doing about it apart from pretending it doesn't exist."

"I'm not doing that Scott. I just don't know how else to deal with it."

"Well you could try talking to them," he suggested suddenly noticing how tired she looked.

"Oh yeah. Hi Virgil sorry I was such a cow but your brother fancies me as well. Or say hi John sorry I have been avoiding you but I was too busy kissing your brother," she said sarcasticly.

"Well maybe not like that," said Scott. He saw that Maddie was wobbling. "Come and sit down honey. I am not trying to have a go at you," he continued helping her to sit down. She looked really pale now.

"I know. I'm sorry Scott. I'm just a bit stressed thats all," she replied glad to be sitting down.

"It's ok. Talk to Virgil. He will understand. John is back tomorrow and then you can talk to him too," said Scott. Grateful to see a bit more colour in her cheeks.

"Yes you are right Scott. Thanks. I think I will go find Virgil now," she said standing up ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

* * *

She found Virgil in Thunderbird 2s hangar.

"Hi. Have you got a minute?" she asked.

"I guess so. What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other evening. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No what did you mean to do then?"

"I don't know Virgil."

"Oh well that clears things up then don't it."

"Please don't yell at me Virgil. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

"Did you even like me at all?"

"Yes I did."

"So what then. Were you just trying to stake a claim on a Tracy or was it just a bit of fun."

"No. It's John. He told me he had feelings for me after we kissed and I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt John."

"Oh I see."

"I'm sorry Virgil. I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry," she said and started to cry. She then turned and ran before Virgil could say anymore. She raced out onto the beach and had a good cry. When she felt better. She looked up to see that the sky was black. She knew she needed to go in. She stood up and went really dizzy. She tried to walk but couldn't. She just fell down into the sand unconscious.

* * *

Alan and Tintin were watching the storm out of the window.

"Looks really bad. I hope you don't get a call tonight," said Tintin.

"Me too," replied Alan. He put his arm round her.

"I wonder where Maddie is?" she asked snuggling into Alan's chest.

"Somewhere warm I hope. She is probably in bed. She didn't look too good earlier," replied Alan.

"Yes. Well as long as she is inside. Come on Alan lets go back to the lounge," he said and they walked off. Neither realising that Maddie lay unconscious on the beach in the storm.

Authors Note: Will Maddie be found in time or will she die out in the storm. If she survives who will she pick. There is more to come about the planes that shot Virgil down as well so keep reading and reviewing 


	8. Chapter 8 A Confession

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **See Previous Chapter.

**Chapter 8: A Confession.**

Tintin came into the lounge looking worried.

"Are you ok Tintin?" asked Virgil seeing the look on her face.

"No. Have you seen Maddie today. She was going to take me through the inventory in the sick bay but I can't find her," she said.

"No I haven't seen her yet. What about you Scott. You were up first?" he said turning to his brother.

"No. Have you checked her room?" he asked walking over.

"Yes and the sick bay. I can't get her via her communicator either," she replied feeling more worried.

"Base to Thunderbird 5," said Scott trying to get hold of John.

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead. Oh hey guys. What's up?" asked John.

"John can you trace everyone on the island through their communicators?" asked Scott feeling glad that his dad had given Maddie one.

"Yeah. I can see everyone. Hey wait a minute one is really faint. Hold on guys I'm just going to try and enhance it," said John frowning at the monitor. He could see them all and they were red except one that was turning blue. John suddenly realised why.

"Guys get down to the south beach fast. Maddie is down there and her life support is getting weak," said John.

Scott shut down the signal and the three of them raced outside.

"Brains have sick bay on stand by. We may need it," yelled Scott into his watch.

"FAB Scott," said Brains and he ran off to prepare.

Scott, Virgil and Tintin arrived on the south beach. They soon found Maddie still unconscious on the beach.

"Oh my god. Is she dead?" asked Tintin. Virgil knelt down beside her and searched for a pulse.

"She has a pulse. It's very faint but it's there, he said pulling her up into his arms. She was freezing cold and soaking wet. Virgil could feel her slipping away in his arms. He moved faster to the sick bay. They raced to the sick bay. Virgil laid her gently on the bed and Brains began stabilizing her. The others all left Brains and Tintin to work. They headed up to the lounge to tell their father what happened.

"What I don't get is what was she doing outside?" questioned Scott.

"I don't know but she must have been there a while. She was so wet and cold," said Virgil. Scott could hear the tremor in his brother's voice and walked over to him.

"You don't think she was out there all night. Do you?" asked John who was listening from Thunderbird 5.

"Possibly. Why didn't she come in when the storm started?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe she didn't realise it had," said Alan.

"She would have noticed Alan. That storm was major. Why would she stay out there?" asked Jeff.

"We may have a theory on that," said Tintin entering the room.

"How is she?" asked Virgil coming over to her.

"Well she is stable now. She has pneumonia," said Tintin touching his arm. She knew that Virgil cared about Maddie.

"You said you had a theory about what she was doing out there?" said Jeff approaching.

"We think she passed out before the storm hit."

"Passed out!" exclaimed Virgil.

"Yes along with the pneumonia she also has severe dehydration and exhaustion. Both of these she has been suffering with for a few days."

"Wait. She did look really ill yesterday," said Scott remembering how pale she had looked.

"Yes. She has not been sleeping or eating much. We think she had the flu then must have passed out whilst walking."

"You mean she was out there all night," said John.

"Yes I do John. Brains is trying to warm her up and get some fluids into her. I had better get back to Brains," said Tintin turning round.

"Can I come with you?" asked Virgil.

"Of course," she replied and they headed off. Scott glanced over at John. He looked really pale and worried.

"You ok son?" asked Jeff spotting the same thing as Scott.

"Uh yes father just worried about Maddie," he replied.

"Well Alan will be up to get you in a little while so you will see her for yourself then," Jeff replied knowing that John cared about Maddie.

"Ok father see you soon squirt," he said signing off. Alan glared for a second then went off to get his things ready.

* * *

Virgil and Tintin arrived in the sick bay. Brains had just finished doing a set of observations.

"How's it going Brains?" asked Virgil.

"Hello Virgil. All obs look normal," said Brains.

"That's one good thing," said Virgil walking over to the bed. He sat down in a chair beside her and took her hand. It was still ice cold and her face was still tinged with blue. He felt scared. 

"She will be ok Virgil. It will take her a while to warm up," said Tintin.

"Come on Brains. Why don't we get something to eat. Virgil knows what to do if anything happens," said Tintin.

"Very well. Be back soon," he said and they left.

Virgil brushed some of the wet hair off her face. Her forehead was hot like she had a fever but her cheeks were cold. He felt so guilty. If only he had chased after her when she ran off last night. He could have prevented all of this. Scott came into the room. He had a feeling Virgil would be beating himself up about this.

"Hey bro," he said pulling up a chair beside him.

"It's all my fault Scott," he replied not looking round at him.

"No it's not Virge. You didn't know she was ill."

"I shouldn't have let her run off. She could have died out there," he said. Scott could hear the obvious distress in his voice and reached out to his younger brother. He touched his shoulder and turned Virgil to face him.

"This is not your fault and she is not dead Virge. She will be ok Virgil," he said.

"Scott," was all Virgil managed to say as he choked back a sob. Scott instantly put his arms round his brother. Virgil resisted for a second then let go of Maddie and hugged his brother back. He released a few tears but soon regained control of his emotions and pulled away from Scott.

"Thanks bro," said Virgil shrugging off what had just happened.

"It's ok bro. Do you want some lunch?"

"No thanks. You should though."

"Ok. I will see you in a little while," he said and left Virgil to it.

* * *

Four days had now passed and there had been no change in Maddie. They had been on no rescues so Virgil had spent all his time in the sick bay. John spent a lot of time down there too. It was him who hadfinally gotten Virgil to go to sleep. He lay on the other bed in the sick bay. John sat beside Maddie and took hold of her hand.

"I am so sorry Maddie. This is all my fault," he said.

"No it's not," croaked a voice. John looked down to see Maddie had woken up.

"Hey it's good to see those bright blue eyes again. How do you feel?" he asked smiling.

"Groggy. John you know this is not your fault. You can't help how you feel," she said smiling at him. She saw him look over to Virgil. He stood up as if to go and wake him.

"Don't John. He looks like he needs to sleep," she said grabbing his hand. John sat back down.

"Yeah he does. He has barely left your side."

"Really?"

"Yes he really cares about you Maddie," he said. John had seen in Virgil's eyes how much she meant to him. Maddie just gave a little sigh and a half smile.

"Maddie I have to ask you something. If I had been down here when you arrived. Do you think you may have fallen for me instead?" he asked.

"Honestly John. I don't think so. I love you John but as my best friend not my boyfriend. I am so sorry," she said gripping his hand.

"It's ok honey. I just had to know. How do you feel about Virgil?" he asked. Maddie looked over at him and smiled.

"Like I have met my soul mate," she said dreamily. She yawned.

"Get some sleep honey. I will talk to you later," said John and he watched as Maddie fell back to sleep. John smiled then went to tell the others.

* * *

Virgil awoke a couple of hours later to find Maddie still asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Her forehead felt cooler now and her hands were warm. He knew she was on the mend. He went to have a shower and get some food. Along the way he met John.

"Hi Virgil. Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yes thanks and I think it's time we had a little chat," he replied. John felt worried but he knew he had to talk to him. He followed Virgil into the lounge.

"So John what is going on between you and Maddie?" he asked sitting down.

"Nothing Virgil I swear," he replied sitting down on a chair furthest away from Virgil. Virgil had a really bad temper but it took a lot to make him angry and John didn't know if he had made Virgil angry enough to want to hurt him.

"But you do have feelings for her though don't you?" he said calmly.

"Yes I do Virge. She doesn't feel the same though I promise you. It's you she wants not me," he said in a sad tone. John knew he had to get over this crush and fast.

"Ok. How does that make you feel?"

"Bad but I can deal with it. She isn't the first and knowing my luck she wont be the last either," joked John trying to make Virgil smile. It didn't work. Virgil stood up and approached John. Oh god he thought he is going to kill me. John eased back on the chair. Virgil spotted it and laughed.

"I'm not going to hit you Johnny. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Will it be easier if I stay away from her," he replied sitting down beside him.

"No Virgil. If you want to be with her then you have my blessing. I will get over this. I'm not even sure now whether I truly had feelings for her or whether it was just s reaction to seeing her again," he replied whole heartedly.

"Ok bro. Thanks," said Virgil. He gave his older brother a quick hug then went off for his shower.

* * *

Two weeks later and Maddie was back to work. She had spent a lot of time with Virgil but nothing had really happened. They didn't want to upset John. Everyone was in the lounge listening to Virgil play when John's portrait began to flash.

"Go ahead son," said Jeff.

"I have had an emergency call from Australia. A factory has blown up and there are six men trapped underneath and plenty more injured on top. They are calling out for medics at the moment."

"Ok thanks John. Give Scott the details once he is in the air."

"FAB."

Scott went up to the swing door that lead to Thunderbird 1 and Virgil headed to his hatch. Alan went over to the lift down to Thunderbird 2.

"Mr Tracy can I go with them. John said they needed medics maybe I can help?" she asked.

"Well I'm not sure," he replied.

"Please. They wont know I'm with the others and I can sneak back to Thunderbird 2 later when no one is looking. They would never realise I was connected to you. They would just think I was near the scene. I used to live in Australia," she begged.

"Very well," said Jeff and Maddie joined Alan at the lift.

"Welcome aboard Doc," said Alan. They all set off for Australia.

* * *

Meanwhile the six men trapped in the factory were trying to stay calm. Two of them seemed much calmer then the others and one was packing a very large gun.

"Well our plan will soon be in action," said one.

"Yes and this time we wont fail," said the other. The man with the gun stood up and pulled it out.

"Stay calm everyone and I wont shoot you. If you all play along. You will all get out alive," he said and grinned.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry Josie but another cliff hanger but wait for the next chapter there will be some real action. So what do these men have planned. Maddie has finally made her choice. I wasn't sure how to write Brains' stutter in so I didn't sorry.Did you guess she would pick virgil. If you guys like this one I have a sequel planned that will let John have some attention. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 A Trap and a Rescue

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **The Thunderbirds are not mine but Maddie is though.

Thanks for all the reviews. I know some people hate cliff hangers but I want to entice you all to keep reading. It was a little obvious but I have a new story ready to go when this is done and it centers around John so I hope you will all read it. It will follow on from this story.

**Chapter 9: The Trap and a Rescue **

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Come in Virge."

"Go ahead Scott," said Virgil.

"What is your E.T.A?" he asked.

"Three minutes. How does it look Scott?"

"Bad. It's a good job you have Maddie with you. They really need her."

"Ok. Will be landing in one minute. Is it ok to land beside Thunderbird 1?"

"Yes. See you soon."

"FAB."

Thunderbird 2 landed easily and they all left the ship. Maddie headed in the direction of the make shift hospital and soon got involved. They were all glad for the extra help and never even questioned where she came from. 

Virgil and Alan had finally got close enough to get the men out. Virgil was about to go in when Maddie came over.

"Hi International Rescue," she said pretending she didn't know them.

"Hi there," said Virgil.

"I have been told that one of the men down there is really hurt. Would you like a Dr on board when you go down?"

"Might be a good idea Virge. We don't know if anyone else is hurt. We could use the extra help. The building is secure," said Alan.

"Ok but stick with us miss," said Virgil.

"It's Dr but please call me Maddie. I wont leave your side sir," she said grinning at Virgil.

"Please call me Virgil. Right let's go," he said.

"Mobile Control to Virgil," said Scott.

"Go ahead Scott. We are now going in to get the men out. We are taking Maddie with us as they are hurt," replied Virgil.

"What who made that decision?" said Scott angrily.

"I did. They may need me," she said appearing on the screen in front of Scott.

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"No," she said grinning and Virgil ended the communication. They all headed into the building.

* * *

Virgil, Alan and Maddie arrived at the room where the men had been trapped. Using the firefly Alan had cleared the rubble so they could get in. They found one man out cold in the floor but the rest appeared to be ok. Maddie went over to check the fallen man who was being looked after by two others. Alan escorted the others out of the building and then came back for the other three. 

"Are we ready to go Virge," he said walking in. Virgil was helping Maddie pull the injured man upright. He walked over and took over from Maddie. 

"Yes we are Alan. Come on let's get you all out of here," said Virgil looking to the two men who were now standing up. Maddie walked over to them to see if they were hurt.

"Not so fast International Rescue," said one.

"Don't you guys want to get out of here?" asked Alan. One of the men suddenly grabbed Maddie and pulled out his gun. He aimed the gun at her head. Virgil stood up and went to go over. The other man pulled out his gun and pointed it towards him.

"One more move and you both die," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Alan still holding up the injured man.

"Your friend and this pretty little Dr. They are going to be my hostages. You and him can leave," said the man with Maddie.

"I'm not going to leave my friend here with you," said Alan indignantly.

"Yes you are if you don't I will kill this little lady here. Now you are to leave with him and not return. Tell your friends to stay away from the entrance and we shall contact you shortly. Now leave before my finger starts to twitch on this trigger," he said grinning. Maddie took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Alan glanced at Virgil who nodded at him to leave. He slowly headed out.

* * *

Scott glanced at his watch again. It had been a while since Alan had gone back in to get the last three workers. He glanced at the entrance they had made and saw Alan come out with one man.

"Where are the others Al?" he asked.

"Still in there Scott. The two men are holding Maddie and Virgil hostage," he said as the paramedics rushed over to take the man away. The police chief arrived.

"Is everyone out now?" he asked.

"No. The two that are left are holding our colleague and the Dr hostage," said Scott.

"Oh god I'm sorry," he said. The foreman walked over.

"The two men are Joe and Lucas Donovan. They have worked here for 5 years and were being laid off today. We believe they started the fire," he said.

"Is that why they are holding these people hostage because they were laid off," said Scott angrily.

"I would say so. They believe they have been unfairly treated and they want compensation. The company has offered them the usual amount but they want more," he explained.

"But why hold our man up and the Dr?" asked Alan.

"They probably think they will make ideal bargaining tools. How could we refuse their demands if innocent people are involved. I'm sorry it was your friend they have. What do they want?" he asked feeling worried.

"Nothing yet. They have made no demands so far. Are they dangerous?" asked Alan.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Why the hell were we not warned about this," yelled Scott.

"I'm sorry. We had no idea they would try anything like this," said the foreman feeling sick to his stomach. If his men hurt their friend or the Dr he would never be able to deal with the fall out. 

"Virgil to Mobile Control," said a voice.

"Go ahead Virgil," said Scott gesturing at the others to be silent. Alan came and stood beside him.

"The two men in here want three million in non sequential bills. This must be delivered to the entrance and left. They then want a car out of here and your assurance that they will not be followed," he said. Scott could see that Virgil was worried.

"Ok. How long do we have?"

"One hour or we die," said Virgil and then the communication finished.

"What do we do now?" asked Alan.

"Contact base," said Scott.

"I will arrange the money," said the foreman and he raced off. Alan looked to Scott and knew he was dreading calling his father to tell him his son had been taken hostage.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the fallen down building Virgil was trying to find a way to escape. The man who had hold of Maddie had forced her to the floor and he now stood over her.

"You are a pretty little thing. I could have some real fun with you," said the one who was named Joe.

"I don't think so," replied Maddie backing away to wall. She felt really scared now. This man could easily rape her before he killed her. She suddnely realized that she didn't see herself getting out of this alive. She looked over to Virgil. He gave her a slight smile then indicated at his watch. Maddie guessed what he was getting at. The men had no idea she had a communicator on. She waited till Joe turned away and she quickly turned the watch on. She made sure it could only transmit and then lowered her arm.

"Why don't you let her go. You have me. You don't need her too," said Virgil.

"Oh yes we do. This way they will have to pay up. Imagine the press speculation if she died. The company would go under for sure," said Lucas laughing.

* * *

Up on Thunderbird 5. John had picked up on Maddie's communicator. He had been relaying all the information down to base. He was worried now. These two men really wanted their bosses to suffer and John had a feeling they wouldn't let them live when this was over.

"Base to Thunderbird 5."

"Go ahead Dad. Does Scott have a plan?" he asked knowing that Scott would have thought of something.

"Yes he does. Let me just conference you all in," said his father pressing some buttons. Scott's image appeared on the screen.

"Right. Alan and I are going to try and get into the tunnel and see if there is some way of taking them down before the hour is up," said Scott.

"Is that a good idea Scott. What if you startle them and they shoot Virgil or Maddie," said John.

"I don't see another way. I am hoping we can get Virgil involved. Then it will be three against two."

"Well you and Virgil can usually communicate without talking anyway," said John. He knew that Virgil and Scott worked so well together because they could read each other. Scott would be thinking about using the Mole and Virgil would turn up in it.

"Yeah. Lets hope he is paying attention. Well we are off. See you soon. We will maintain radio silence in case they hear us."

"Good luck Scott and be careful," said Jeff and Scott disappeared. He put his head into his hands and prayed that his eldest son could save them before things got out of hand.

* * *

Virgil kept glancing at the entrance hoping Scott would try a rescue attempt. Neither of the men was looking at the entrance. He looked over at Maddie. He was amazed at how calm she seemed. Deep down he knew it was just an act. If he looked into her eyes he could see the fear in them and longed to go over and wrap his arms around her. He should never have let her come down here. If anything happened to her it would be his fault. He looked back to the entrance to see Scott. He had just known instinctivly that he was there. John was always saying they could talk without saying a word. Joe still had his gun pointed at Maddie but Lucas was sitting on the floor not paying much attention. Virgil suddenly saw that Lucas had been injured when the factory blew up. This could work in his favour. He looked over to Scott and nodded.

Maddie glanced at Virgil and saw him looking to the door. Joe was playing with his gun so she followed Virgil's eyes to the entrance. She saw Scott and Alan standing with their guns raised. She knew she had to do something to help and she knew what she could do. Keep Joe's attention on her so they could get him. 

"So why are you doing this?" she asked.

"We deserve better then a measly five thousand. This company has screwed us over long enough," he replied. Virgil approached Lucas who was clutching his head. It wouldn't take much to knock him out.

"So what do you. I mean did you do here?" she asked glad that he was concentrating on her.

"I was the floor supervisor," he said proudly. He was enjoying talking to the pretty Dr. She had a beautiful face and a hot body.

Virgil moved in behind Lucas and Scott and Alan approached Joe. Maddie tried not to watch them. She didn't want to make Joe look round.

"Must have been a hard job," she said preparing for the worst.

Scott pulled out a tranquilizing gun and shot Joe. He yelled out and then fell to the floor. Lucas turned round and Virgil grabbed him. Scott moved over to help him. Alan helped Maddie up. She was shaking now. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"You too," he replied and they walked over to the others. No one spotted Joe move to grab his gun. He knelt up and fired straight at Virgil. He fell to the floor. Maddie screamed and dropped to his side. Scott turned and fired at Joe shooting the gun out of his hand. He then grabbed him. The police came racing in and took the two men away. Scott went back over to Virgil who was moaning.

"We have to get him to hospital," said Maddie. The paramedics came running in and got Virgil onto a stretcher. Maddie stayed by his side holding his hand. 

"Maddie go with him. We will get the birds and follow you ok," said Scott knowing they had to make sure Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were safe.

"Mads," groaned Virgil.

"I'm here," she said sofly.

"Tell them all I love them."

"You can tell them when you recover."

"I don't think so," he replied faintly. Maddie could feel his breathing becoming shallower and she knew she was losing him.

"No you cant leave me. I need you. I love you," she said and burst into tears.

"I love you too," he whispered back and then his eyes closed. 

"Nooo," she cried.

* * *

Maddie's communicator was on so everyone on Tracy Island heard her heartfelt plea. Scott pulled Alan onwards back to Thunderbird 2. He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Alan had tears streaming down his face but he followed Scott.

John in Thunderbird 5 dropped his head. He had heard it all too. He sent out a silent prayer to God to save his brother. On the island they were all doing the same.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry about the cliff hanger but the chapter would be massive if I carried on. I have uploaded the next chapter with this so you don't have to wait to find out what happens next. Please keep reading and reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10 A Bedside Vigil

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

As I promised here is the next chapter. The gang all deal with Virgil being shot. 

**Chapter 10: A bedside Vigil**

Scott and Alan made it back to Thunderbird 2

"Thunderbird 2 to base."

"Go ahead Scott," said his father. Scott took a deep breath.

"Dad. We got the two men but Virgil was," Scott paused then unable to continue.

"It's OK son. We heard what happened. Maddie's communicator was still on," he said sadly. There was a knock on the pod door. Alan went over and opened it. The police chief stood there.

"I heard about your friend. I wanted to let you know there is a secure airfield three miles from here. You could leave your craft there and I will have my men watch them," he said.

"Thanks a lot. What are the co ordinates?" asked Alan. The man handed them over and left. Scott relayed all this to his father.

"Well that's good. Alan can you get Thunderbird 2 to that location," he asked.

"Yes sir," replied Alan. He wasn't totally sure he could but he knew the sooner it was there, the sooner he could go and see Virgil.

"Very good. Scott will you follow him there and make sure he lands OK. Then bring Thunderbird 1 and pick me and Gordon up," he continued proud of his youngest son.

"Dad maybe Alan should come get you," replied Scott not wanting to be away from Virgil.

"No son. You will be able to do it quicker and safer."

Scott looked over at Alan. Normally he would have made a reply to that but he said nothing.

"Yes father. We are on our way," he said. Scott turned to Alan and pulled him to him for a hug. Alan hugged him back for a second and then sat down in the pilot seat. Scott ruffled his hair and headed to Thunderbird 1. He found all the parts to Mobile Control waiting beside her. He loaded it all up and set off for home.

* * *

Maddie and Virgil had now arrived at the hospital. He was in surgery and she sat in the waiting room. His heart had stopped once in the ambulance but they had got it going again. Maddie was a Dr she knew things did not look good. Virgil had lost a lot of blood and the bullet was still inside. She could only hope it had missed all his major organs. She stood up and paced the floor. She was the only one in the waiting room apart from the odd Dr or nurse that walked through. They all gave her a sympathetic smile and she remembered doing the same thing when she worked here. She didn't find it a comfort like other people did. She knew what they were all thinking. Poor girl she is probably going to lose her boyfriend. She sat back down and lowered her head so she couldn't see them.

A little later she heard the door open and a young man raced in. 

"Alan," she said standing up.

"How is he?" he asked.

"I don't know. He is still in theatre," she replied. She saw the sad look in his eyes and went over and hugged him. As she wrapped her arms round him Alan gave in to his emotions and cried, before long Maddie joined him. They stayed like this for a long time. Neither one wanting to lose the comfort the other one was giving. Eventually Maddie guided Alan to the seats. She kept her arm round him. 

* * *

Scott, Jeff and Gordon had now arrived at the hospital and were being guided upstairs to the waiting room. The nurse had no idea about his condition so she couldn't offer them any good news. Jeff was scared stiff that they would get up there to find out he had not made it. He knew Scott would be angry that he wasn't here for his brother. They arrived at the door. Gordon went forward and opened the door. They found Alan lying asleep on the chairs and his head was resting on Maddie's lap. She was gently stroking his hair. Jeff had to smile at that. Whenever Alan was upset or ill he would sleep like that on Scott. He looked over to Scott who was thinking the same thing. 

"Hi," said Maddie looking up. Alan stirred and woke up.

"Scott," he said.

"I'm here little bro," said Scott kneeling down in front of him. Alan looked just like he did when he was little. Scott put his arms out and gathered his little brother in a hug. Alan hugged him back. Scott had always looked after him as a kid. Whenever he was angry or upset. Scott would hug him or hold him till he fell asleep.

"Any news?" Jeff asked Maddie.

"No. He is still in the theatre," she replied moving out of her seat so Scott could sit beside Alan. Gordon sat down the other side of Alan and Jeff took the seat beside Scott. Maddie retreated to the other side of the waiting room. She was an outsider and didn't belong with them. She looked at Alan who had pulled himself out of Scott's arms but hadn't moved far from him. He looked really pale.

"Would anyone like a coffee?" she asked desperate for something to do.

"That is a good idea," replied Gordon. Maddie began making them all one. She had been on the island long enough to know how they all took their coffee. Gordon had his black with two sugars. Scott and Jeff both drank theirs black and Alan had his white with two sugars. She passed them around. Gordon smiled up at her as did Alan but Scott remained the same. Maddie knew how close Scott and Virgil were and knew he would be feeling really bad right now.

* * *

John arrived at the hospital with his grandmother. Brains and Tintin had stayed at the island to keep an eye on things. John tried to get his grandmother to stay but she refused. He finally gave in. If things did go wrong they may need her. As they approached the door he wondered how Maddie was doing. He opened the door to find his family huddled together on one side and Maddie on the other looking like her world had ended. The others all looked up as they came in. 

"I told you to stay at home mother," said Jeff glaring at John.

"Don't you give him that look. You should have brought me here. I should be here with my family," she replied and glanced over at Maddie. She had not raised her head to their voices and John was worried.

"You OK hon?" he asked walking over to her. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah. Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"That's OK I will get them," he replied.

"No its OK. You go join your family," she said and got up. There was a coffee machine in the room but it had run out of cups so Maddie went to find some more. Scott glared up at her. She was acting as if everything was fine. One minute she had been crying and begging him not to leave her and now she was acting as if he didn't even matter. He stood up.

"I will be back in a minute Al. Will you be OK?" he asked looking at his little brother.

"I will look after him," replied Gordon and wrapped his arm round his little brother. He knew how close Virgil and Alan were. Virgil had always made time for Alan as a kid even when Alan was in a bad mood. Scott went out the room.

As he walked down the corridor he ran into Maddie.

"Hi Scott. Did you want another drink?" she asked.

"No I don't," he said angrily.

"Scott are you OK?" she asked confused about his anger.

"No I'm not. You are acting as if this is no big deal. I thought you cared about Virgil."

"I do," she replied quietly.

"Oh yeah. Well you don't act like it."

"What. What did you want me to do. Scream, break down and cry, faint," she yelled.

"Well at least it would show you meant what you said.

"Of course I meant it. I love your brother more then life itself. If I could trade places with him right now I would. I'm just trying to do anything to keep my mind off what is going on in there. I don't know any other way. What I really want to do is collapse on the floor and cry but I can't. I am trying to be strong for the rest of you," she shouted and then sighed.

"Maddie. Look I'm sorry," he said finally seeing the fear and pain in her eyes. He couldn't believe he had just had a go at her. He could see now she was just trying to stay calm for them.

"Just forget it Scott," she said and she walked back into the waiting room. Scott took a few second to himself and then followed her.

* * *

Another hour passed and every-ones hopes began to drop. Virgil had been in surgery for over six hours now. Suddenly a Dr came out and approached them all. John moved over to sit beside Maddie. He put his arm round her. He knew Scott had said something to her because she had come back in looking worse then when she went out. He had come back in looking guilty. He would ask her later. 

"How is he?" asked Jeff standing up.

"He is OK. We managed to remove the bullet and luckily it hadn't penetrated any of the major organs. It did nick a main artery though which is why there was so much blood," explained the Dr. Maddie glanced down at her once white shirt. It was now covered in Virgil's blood.

"His heart did stop a couple of times during the surgery but we managed to bring him back each time. He is now in recovery and will be going to I.C.U very soon," continued the Dr.

"Can we go see him?" asked Scott.

"Maybe just one of you for now. The rest of you can see him once he is on the ward," replied the Dr.

"You go Dad," said Gordon.

"OK. Follow me Sir," said the Dr and he lead Jeff away. John stood up and hugged his brothers and grandmother. Maddie had remained seated. She was so glad Virgil was alive but she didn't want to join in with their family moment. She felt the tears welling up and tried hard to fight them down but she couldn't. She lept up and raced out of the room. John went to go after her but Scott stopped him.

"Let me go John," he said.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes. It will be OK," he said and went to find her.

Scott found Maddie in the corridor. She was staring out of the window.

"Maddie," he said approaching her. She turned to look at him and he saw the tears running down her face.

"Oh Maddie," he said and pulled her to him. She resisted but he didn't let go.

"I thought I was going to lose him Scott," she sobbed.

"We all did honey but he is OK," he soothed pulling her tighter. She finally gave in and hugged him back. His touch made her give in and release all the tears she had been fighting back. He just held her rubbing her back. She finally pulled away.

"Thanks Scott," she said with a smile. He smiled back then frowned.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said.

"It's OK Scott I understand."

"Even so. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Virgil will kill me."

"No he wont. He doesn't need to know. You were just scared about your brother that's all. Friends," she said smiling.

"Friends," he replied grinning back and they walked back to the waiting room. Scot kept his arm round her as they entered and John smiled. 

* * *

Two days passed before Virgil showed any sign of recovery. The group had all taken turns in staying with Virgil. Maddie had made sure she was only there when Mr Tracy wasn't. Today there was just her and Scott. They sat on opposite sides both holding a hand. Maddie had her head down on the bed. She suddenly felt pressure on her hand and looked up. Virgil's eyes flickered for a second.

"Did you feel that?" asked Scott.

"Yes I did," she replied smiling. They both looked back down at the man. He opened his eyes again and they both grinned.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Hi sleepy head," said Scott.

"Scott," he said looking up at him.

"Yeah it's me and I found this strange girl in the corridor as well. Reckons she knows ya." Virgil turned to look and saw Maddie smiling at him through her tears.

"Hey baby," he said gripping her hand.

"Hi," was all she could manage to say before choking back a sob. Scott walked round to her side and put his arm round her.

"See I told she was strange," said Scott laughing. Maddie glared at him for a second then laughed too.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About a year," said a voice from the door.

"Hi Gordon," said Virgil recognizing the voice.

"Hey bro. How you feeling?" he asked walking over.

"How do I look."

"Like a man who got shot, has lost a lot of blood and been in a coma for two days."

"Oh that's how I feel."

"You OK Maddie?" he asked seeing her tear stained face.

"Uhuh," she replied.

"You've only been awake five minutes and you've already made her cry. Good going Casanova," said Gordon laughing. 

"Very funny Gordo," he replied. He squeezed her hand again and she grinned at him. 

"I had better go call Dad," said Scott. He felt really happy now knowing his brother was OK. It had felt like he was losing a part of himself when Virgil was shot.

"No need. I am already here," said Jeff. Maddie let go of Virgil's hand and moved away. Scott and Gordon both spotted the move and wondered why she had done it. Jeff walked over to the bed.

"How you feeling son?"

"OK I guess."

"Good. We have all been worried especially your grandmother." 

"She sure has," she said entering the room with Alan and John. They both grinned when they saw their brother was awake.

"Hi guys," said Virgil as they all came over and hugged him. He then noticed that Maddie had backed right away from him.

"Maddie," he said holding out his hand. Maddie took a step back. Mrs Tracy spotted the move and intervened.

"I think someone is in shock. Why don't we get you some coffee dear," she said guiding Maddie away. Virgil looked confused. John touched his arm.

"I think the shock of the last couple of days has just hit her. She will be OK in a minute bro," he said. Virgil smiled at him.

* * *

Back in the waiting room Mrs Tracy handed Maddie a cup and then sat down beside her. 

"Thank you," said Maddie sipping at the coffee.

"Now why don't you tell me what is going on," said Mrs Tracy.

"Nothing is going on."

"So why did you back away from my grandson as if he was on fire."

"Well I. I wasn't sure how you guys would react to us being together."

"I think you mean how would my son react to you two being together."

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I don't think he would have a problem with it."

"Well he has never been thrilled about the idea of Alan and Tintin."

"Yes but they are still young. Virgil is the same age Jeff was when Scott was born."

"Really?"

"Yes and the main reason he doesn't like the boys dating is the big secret but you already know that."

"I guess so."

"Look Maddie. I can see the love in Virgil's eyes when he looks at you. It's the same look his father had when he looked at Lucy."

"Really," she repeated looking over at the older woman.

"Yes. I have one question. Do you love my grandson?"

"Yes with all my heart."

"Then that is all that matters honey. Jeff just wants the boys to be happy. You make Virgil happy so he will come round. You will see."

"OK," she said uncertainly.

"Well lets get back in there before my grandson comes out looking for you," said Mrs Tracy standing up. Maddie smiled. She could just picture Virgil pulling out all his drips and walking over. They both walked back into the room neither noticing the man watching in the corner.

Jeff Tracy moved out from his hiding place and watched them go up to the bed. He saw his son's eyes light up as Maddie approached and he smiled.

Authors Note: Well one last chapter to go and no cliff hanger. Please read and review guys. 


	11. Chapter 11 Recovery

**The Tracy Women Part 1 Maddie**

**Disclaimer: **The Thunderbirds are still not mine.

Well here it is last chapter. Katzen just to let you know you will find out what he knows. He heard her say she loved him though.

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

Jeff walked over to the window. So his son was in love with Maddie. He had heard her declaration at the factory but hadn't read too much in to it. He then thought back to the last couple of days. He had barely seen Maddie but she had been there whenever he wasn't. It was pretty obvious really that they loved each other. He should have guessed by the amount of time Virgil had spent in the sick bay when Maddie had been ill. Maddie was a lovely girl and she was kind and sweet and intelligent. She doted on all of the boys and they all doted on her right back. It was dark now and he glanced up at the stars. He thought about the boys mother. He wished she was here. She would know what he should do. He wondered what Lucy would have thought of Maddie.

"She would have loved her," said a voice from behind him. He turned round to face them.

"Yes she probably would have done mother," he replied.

"Of course she would. Maddie makes your son happy."

"I'm beginning to see that. How long has it been going on?" he asked.

"A couple of weeks I believe although I think they have loved each other since they met."

"How is it that you can read people so well?"

"Mothers always can and grandmothers are even better."

"I wish I could read the boys. How could I not see my son falling in love in front of my eyes," he said sitting down.

"Because you have so much else to focus on. You must have noticed the songs Virgil has been playing recently."

"They have been much happier songs."

"No they have been love songs."

"Yes I can remember a couple now. I just cant get over the fact I didn't realise it. What sort of father doesn't notice his son is in love."

"A father who has four other sons and a ton of work commitments. Maddie and Virgil have been keeping it fairly quiet out of loyalty to John."

"I take it John loves her too?"

"I don't think so. Just a crush maybe. Well you picked up on that well."

"John has just seemed really quiet and despondent lately."

"He has but he will get over it. You can read your sons Jeff."

"Yeah I think I always knew. I guess I was just pretending I couldn't see it."

"Why honey?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"I just don't want them to go through what I went through," he said sadly.

"You can't protect them forever son. You have to let them live. If the worst happened they would deal with it just like you did."

"Eventually but I had them to help me."

"And they have each other to help. They would soon rally round each other. They are men now Jeff."

"I know. Well I guess they were going to fall in love eventually."

"Yes. I want some great grandchildren out of them before I am too old to enjoy it."

"One step at a time mother. I have just accepted him having a girlfriend. I don't want to think about being a grandfather."

"Well I think we will be hearing a proposal before long."

"Really that soon."

"Jefferson Tracy how long had you known Lucille when you asked her to marry you?"

"Um I think about four months," he said looking down at the floor.

"Exactly. Now I think we had better send Scott and Maddie to the hotel for a sleep," she said standing up.

"She will make a wonderful daughter in law and you know she will never hurt Virgil," she said smiling.

"Yes I think she will. Come on then," he said and they walked back in.

* * *

Jeff tried to get comfortable in the hard plastic chair. He was the only one left with Virgil now. He had managed to convince Scott to take his mother and Maddie back to the hotel to sleep. He gazed over at his son. His face was still pale but he was sleeping peacefully. Jeff stood up and stretched he had never been able to sleep well in these chairs.

"Not good for sleeping in huh," said a voice. Jeff looked down to the bed.

"Hello son and no they are not. Give me my own bed any day," he replied sitting back down.

"You didn't have to stay dad."

"Yes I do Virgil. I couldn't leave you here alone. I did enough of that when you were young," he replied remembering all the times he had neglected his middle son.

"It doesn't matter dad."

"Yes it does son. I should have been a better father to you."

"You are a great dad. Always have been, always will be," said Virgil with love.

"Not always son. I wasn't there for you at the funeral was I?"

"No but you did have to look after the others."

"Virgil. I abandoned you in your hour of need. I left you with a little girl who was still grieving herself. I will always regret that."

"Forget about it dad. I have."

"John hasn't and I don't think you have either deep down."

"Maybe not but I know how hard that day was for you. I was ok dad. I had Maddie. She was wonderful then. She said all the right things and just held my hand throughout. I never hated you for that and neither did John."

"Maybe. I guess I owe Maddie a lot."

"Yeah. Look dad about Maddie," he began but Jeff interrupted him.

"Son. I just have one question. Do you love her?"

"With all my heart dad. She makes life worth living. She is my soul mate. I know you are not too keen about us getting seriously involved with women but it's too late for me Dad."

"I know son. I can see it in your eyes. You look just like I did around your mother."

"Really?" questioned Virgil. His dad didn't mention his mum much.

"Yes son and if Maddie makes you as happy as she made me then you will be a lucky guy," said Jeff taking his sons hand.

"Wow. Thats good to hear. You don't talk about her much."

"I know. It's hard for me to mention her but I will try harder. Especially for Alan and Gordon. They don't even remember her."

"They will like that. Dad are you OK with me and Maddie?"

"If she makes you happy son of course I am. That's all any father wants. That and grand kids," he said laughing. Seeing Virgil's shocked look he said. "You don't have to worry about that bit just yet son," Virgil grinned back.

"Night dad. You should try and sleep," he replied sleepily.

"OK son. I love you."

"I love you too dad," he said and fell asleep.

* * *

 Maddie awoke and stretched. She felt really sore. That's what I get for falling asleep on the couch she thought. She looked over at the other one and saw Scott had done the same thing. She smiled. She heard a bedroom door open and glanced up to see John. She put her finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet and then pointed at Scott. John smiled and Maddie followed him to the kitchen.

"Morning Maddie. Sleep well?" he asked making some coffee.

"Yeah though I feel stiff this morning," she replied making them some toast.

"Not surprised those couches are uncomfortable. I slept on it the first night."

"I hope one of those cups is for me," said a voice at the door. They both turned to see a very dischevelled Scott. Maddie had to laugh at him.

"Hey you don't look much better," he said looking at her tousled hair and red eyes. She grinned again and handed him a cup.

"Morning loves," said Mrs Tracy.

"Morning grandma," said Scott and John in unison.

"Morning Mrs Tracy. Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Maddie.

"Yes thanks and please call me grandma," she replied sitting beside Scott.

"I will try," she replied and poured another cup. She then poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Have we heard how the invalid is yet?" asked Gordon from the door.

"No expecting a call any minute," said grandma as the phone rang. She went back into the lounge to answer it. The others all carried on eating. She soon came back in.

"How is he?" asked Maddie.

"Much better and asking fr you," she replied. The others all grinned as Maddie blushed. She then left the room to get ready.

"Don't tease boys," scolded their grandma.

"It's funny though. Whoever thought Virgil would be the first one of us to be whipped by a girl," said Gordon laughing.

"I think you are forgetting Alan," said John.

"He don't count. I always thought it would be you Johnny," he added.

"Oh yeah cos there are lots of women floating around in space," joked John.

"Boys stop it. Now go and get ready," said grandma and the boys all ran off still laughing.

* * *

They all arrived at the hospital a couple of hours later. Virgil was sitting up in bed looking more like himself. He grinned as they all walked in then frowned when he couldn't see Maddie.

"Where is Maddie?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too bro," said Gordon sarcastically.

"Punch him for me would you Scott."

"Sure," said Scott and moved towards his younger brother. Gordon yelped and hid behind John.

"Maddie is talking to Dad and Grandma," said John.

"Oh ok then," he said relaxing. Maddie had been a bit off with him lately. He had now realized Maddie was scared of how his dad would react to their relationship.

"You seem overly concerned about where Maddie is. Is there something we should know?" asked Gordon knowing perfectly well what was going on.

"Um yeah there is. Me and Maddie are well you know."

"Are well you know what?" said Gordon forcing Virgil to say it. Virgil looked over at John not wanting to hurt him. John saw it and nodded smiling.

"We are an item," he said finally.

"Oh are you now. Does Dad know?" asked Alan.

"Yes he does and he is ok with it. So I wanted to know how you guys feel about it," he said looking around them all.

"I think it's great bro," said John making the first move. He hugged his brother leaving Scott free to punch Gordon on the arm.

"Hey," he yelled rubbing his arm.

"I think it's great too," said Alan.

"Yeah me as well though I think she picked the wrong brother. She would be much better off with me," added Gordon grinning.

"You want another punch?" asked John.

"Scott, what about you?" asked Virgil noticing that Scott had not said a word. He had not been listening.

"Earth to Scott. Come in Scott," said John.

"Huh what. Oh sorry I was miles away. As long as you are happy bro," he replied not very convincingly. Virgil looked worried.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Maddie was talking to Jeff.

"May I have a quick word with you?" he asked.

"Um sure Mr Tracy," said Maddie taking a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about Virgil."

"About Virgil," she said a worried look crossing her face.

"Yes. Virgil told me last night that you two are an item. Is that correct?"

"Uh yes Mr Tracy."

"And do you love my son?"

"Yes I do," she said without hesitation.

"Good then I have one thing to say to you," he said standing up. Maddie stood up nervously in front of him. Terrified by what he might be about to say. Was he going to say they couldn't see each other anymore. She took a deep breath.

"Welcome to the family," he said smiling. Maddie froze for a second then smiled back.

"Why don't we see what my wayward family are up to," he said. They both walked to the door. They looked through the window and saw them all larking about. Jeff placed his arm round her and guided her through the door. Virgil looked up as they entered and smiled. They walked over to the bed.

"Hey Virgil. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. How are you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Boys why don't we give these two a minute," said Jeff.

"Scott hang on a second will you?" asked Virgil. He looked at the others leaving wishing he was going with them and turned back round.

"Scott do you have a problem with us?" he asked.

"No," he replied quietly. Maddie looked up at him and realized what the problem was.

"Scott. You are worried I will take him away from you aren't you. You two have always shared everything and now you are worried he will turn to me and not you," she said walking over to him. Scott nodded and looked at the floor. It was exactly what he was thinking. He didn't really want to share his brother. Virgil was the one he got on with the best.

"That would never happen. Virgil may come to me with most things but there will always be stuff that only you will be able to help him with. I would never want to come between you and I don't think I ever could. You are too close. If anyone should be jealous it should be me."

"You are right," he said looking up at her.

"Yeah bro. Who am I going to turn to when I fight with Maddie or when I want to play a prank on the brats. You will always be my best mate Scott," said Virgil.

"You too bro," said Scott and he hugged his younger brother. He then left them to talk. Maddie sat down on the bed beside him.

"Maddie did dad give you his blessing?" he asked.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Then come over here and kiss me," he said opening his arms out to her. She paused for a second then grinned and went into his arms. They kissed as the others all watched from the door.

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

It was Maddie's birthday today and she hadn't told anyone. She didn't like celebrating it. What she didn't bank on however was Gordon finding out. He had been planning a surprise party for her. Tintin had taken her out for the day so the others could prepare. Virgil had been writing a song for her.

"OK I can hear the plane coming. You guys ready?" asked Gordon.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Hiding places everyone," said Jeff. They all hid in random places in the lounge as they approached. Tintin switched the light on.

"Surprise," they all yelled. Maddie was stunned. She took in all the balloons and banners. Virgil walked over to her.

"Happy Birthday Baby," he said and kissed her. 

"Did you do this?" she asked. He shook his head. She looked around the room at the others and stopped at Gordon who was grinning.

"You did all this?" she asked him. He nodded and she hugged him.

"Happy birthday Doc," he replied. All the others came forward and hugged her.

"Present time," said Alan bringing a parcel over. Maddie smiled and then opened it. Inside was her lab coat although it looked very different now. It had pictures of all the Thunderbird craft on it and one the back it said International Rescue's No 1 Dr.

"Thanks guys. It's great," she said grinning. The both grinned back and hugged her. Scott then stepped forward.

"My present to you is on the runway," he said guiding her to the balcony. On the runway sat her plane looking brand new.

"I did all the repairs on it for you. Happy birthday Maddie," he said.

"Oh my god thank you so much," she replied kissing his cheek. Her plane had not been right when she first arrived. Scott had spent time fixing it up for her.

"Ok my turn," said John through the monitor. He couldn't be there today but he had still got her a present. Virgil handed it to her. She opened it to find a copy of his book A Star for Lucille. She had lost her copy. He had even signed it and included a message. It said.

Dear Maddie

Enjoy this book. I know how much you liked it. I will always be here for you. You mean a lot to me. Make sure my brother looks after you

love Your Terrible Twin.

Maddie smiled at him. "Thanks so much John. I love this book. I wish I could hug you."

"Virge could you please hug your girlfriend for me," he said smiling.

"My pleasure bro," he replied and hugged her tight. The others all gave her their gifts. Maddie was touched by each one. There was just Virgil left now.

"Well I guess it's my turn now. Will you all take a seat," he asked. Jeff sat down at his desk. Mrs Tracy sat on one sofa with Brains and Kyrano. Gordon, Scott and Maddie sat on the other one and Alan and Tintin sat on a chair together. Virgil took his place at the piano.

"Maddie. I didn't know what to get you so I have written you a song. I hope you like it," he said and began.

When I look at my life 

Before you came along

It never seemed complete

something was wrong

You are that missing part

My one and Only

You stole my heart

And I'm forever yours.

Whenever I look into your eyes

The tunes flow through me

Whenever I see you smile

The notes pour from me

You are my muse, My inspiration

You are the music in me.

With eyes as blue as the sea

And a smile that could melt the coldest heart

You mean the world to me

I don't ever want to part

You can see into my soul

You always know the right words to say

You make my life whole

And you will always be mine.

Throughout my life

Forever and always

You are the music in me.

Virgil finished playing and evryone clapped. Maddie had tears in her eyes. Scott smiled and put his arm round her.

"That was great Virge," he said. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you Virgil. That was the most amazing thing you could ever give me," she said standing up and walking over to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I have one more thing," he said. He reached into the piano stool and pulled something out. He turned round to Maddie.

"You make my life complete and I don't ever want to lose you," he said kneeling down.

"Oh my god," said Maddie looking down at him.

"Maddeline Richards I love you more then life itself. Will you marry me?"

The whole room was silent. Mrs Tracy grinned at her son and gave him the 'I told you so' look.

"Of course I will," she said crying. He placed a beautiful white gold sapphire ring on her finger and then stood up. He pulled her into his arms and span her round.

"The stone is the same colour as your eyes," he whispered and then kissed her. Everyone got up and began congratulating the happy couple. Jeff smiled at them all and knew his life was about to change for the better.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it guys. I hope you all liked it. Let me know if you did. I do have a sequel lined up. So if this one gets good reviews. I shall start on it soon. It will be about John. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
